Asuntos problemáticos del amor
by ninnae
Summary: El amor es un tema que mucho llaman el tesoro de sus vidas, sin embargo, también causa dolor, dudas y hasta un gran dolor de cabeza. Mu apenas está conociendo las palabras "amar con locura", aquello lo desconcierta y entorpece. Saga y su vibrante mirada que hacen que su mundo de vueltas y su corazón palpite con fuerza. Solo queda no enloquecer por los problemas del amor. UA Yaoi
1. Problemas de la limerencia

**Asuntos problemáticos del amor**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, traigo una nueva historia, es cortita, solo tres capítulos, espero que les guste :3.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Problemas de la limerencia**

 ** _LIMERENCIA es un estado mental involuntario el cual es resultado de una atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra, combinada con una necesidad imperante y obsesiva de ser respondido de la misma forma. ..._**

La música de piano sonaba suave y melifluo llenando el gran hall del edificio de ciencias rodeado de enormes ventanales, mientras el Sol con timidez expedía sus últimos rayos en mitad de una tarde otoño, la tonada del piano cambió bajando su ritmo, los dedos que tocaban con cariño las teclas del piano se volvieron perezosos, el ritmo poco a poco iba en picada, trayendo melancolía y tristeza. Mu sonrió con timidez mientras se mantenía sentado en una mesa alejado de la entrada principal, el frío ingresaba por la puerta de cristal, guiado por las brisas otoñales y las hojas marchitas esparciéndose por el suelo. El de cabellos lavanda ajustó su delgada chaqueta de tela sobre su cuerpo, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar a medida que el Sol se despedía, escasos quince minutos habían pasado desde que tomó asiento en una silla de madera frente a una mesa con curiosa forma hexagonal. Miró su reloj frunciendo levemente el ceño, dieciocho y veintitrés, el segundero seguía corriendo, y a quien esperaba aún no hacía acto de presencia, estaba impaciente, Mu sabía que aquello no era un buen signo, el necesitar a alguien de manera tan ansiosa no cabía con su personalidad tan independiente, pero…no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la delgada ropa que traía no era la más óptima para un día donde el frío y la baja temperatura eran los que reinaban. El piano incrementó de manera exponencial su ritmo, por un compás más alegre y vivaz. Mu cerró los ojos, imaginando, soñando…una dama de largos cabellos negros, corriendo de manera libre por los campos, rozando las plantas de sus pies desnudos con las briznas de pasto, una sonrisa de felicidad y embobamiento cubría su rostro mientras miraba hacia lo alto del cielo. El corazón de Mu palpitó con fuerza, conocía esa sensación, esa luz que se reflejaba en el rostro de la dama, no era nada más que una historia de amor contada por la bella tonada que seguía resonando. El de cabellos lavanda bufó. ¿Acaso todo su ser confabulaba con él para hacerle ver lo que era su mundo en esos instantes? El joven de cabellos lavanda chistó y se removió inquieto. Internamente conocía al causante de su idilios y suspiros, como niño inocente cayó en una peligrosa trampa de donde podría quedar muy herido y maltrecho, después de todo ¿no es el amor el causante de respiraciones anhelantes por quien se ama, de esperas insufribles por ser correspondido y del más jodido invierno cuando aquel agujero de vacío se incrementa en el corazón?

Las puertas de cristal se vieron abiertas por un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que iba entrando al edificio, el frío aumentó, al igual que las ansias y la turbación de Mu, levantó su muñeca y fijó su mirada con severidad en el minutero. Eran las dieciocho y treinta y uno, Mu hizo una mueca de disconformidad al sentir un hueco en el estómago mientras la incertidumbre crecía como mala hierba entre sus ideas. _"No vendrá"_ , pensó. Mu mordió sus labios, a la vez que sus puños de manera involuntaria se enrollaron a cada lado de su cuerpo, su torso ya encogido por el frío se apoyó sobre la mesa, su reacción era excesiva, innecesaria y dolorosa. El joven de brillante mirada afirmó su rostro sobre la superficie lisa, ya no le importaba que un vaho gélido lo congelara y lo dejara como una paleta humana, tampoco que las teclas del piano corrieran como corcel enfurecido hacia un camino incierto, su corazón estaba lastimado y un amor sujeto a la suspicacia y aprehensión eran los peores síntomas para una relación que apenas comenzaba a nacer. Todo un drama en su mente, sin embargo, el amor era así, fantasioso, idealista y de frágil alma, que solo se fortalecía con el cariño y cuidado constante. Saga prometió llegar hacía más de cuarenta y cinco minutos a lo que sería su primera cita, pero en esos momentos solo se hallaba el frío saturando el área y algunas voces de las personas que salían de sus clases y obligaciones. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a buscarlo a la universidad? Todo el mundo iba y venía sin reparar en él, y mientras tanto su corazón latía con dolor, se debatía entre levantarse de la silla y no dirigirle la palabra a Saga hasta que el escozor de su pecho hubiese menguado, o simplemente darse por vencido y tirarse con pena sobre aquella mesa y dejar que el tiempo corriese, pues Saga ya no llegaría.

—Maldita Limerencia —logró mascullar Mu con voz ronca y amortiguada por la madera, odiaba estar enamorado, odiaba sentirse apresado por aquel sentimiento tan absorbente y sin sentido. De manera involuntaria centraba su atención en Saga, en el peculiar brillo de sus ojos cuando le decía que lo quería, en las líneas de su frente que se formaban cuando algo no era de su agrado, en sus grandes y ásperas manos que tomaban las suyas cuando el frío ha llegado a la punta de los dedos de sus manos. Odiaba aquel suave y aromático cabello azul que lo volvía loco, y aquel trabajado cuerpo que se movía con un compás cadencioso incitándolo casi de manera ilegal. Odiaba no sentirse él y por sobre todo odiaba a Saga por haber hecho amarlo, todo era un maldito desastre. Una gruesa bufanda enrollándose en su cuello de manera delicada y cuidadosa lo sacó de su ensoñación, posó su mano con vacilación sobre la conocida tela verde, el olor agradable y picante de Saga llegó a sus fosas nasales, poco a poco levantó la vista encontrándose con una maraña de cabellos azules bajo un feo gorro de color lila que adornaba su cabello, Saga solía decirle lo mucho que le recordaba aquel tejido su suave y largo cabello lavanda, cuando tocaba el tema refunfuñaba y renegaba del heleno, sin embargo, en esos momentos de tensión y de decepción en el que su corazón aún latía con dudas, el ver ese horroroso color lila sobre el cabello de Saga, quien mostraba una sonrisa tímida a modo de disculpa, era un delicioso bálsamo. Boqueó sin saber cómo dirigirse, ¿Cómo diablos le decía a Saga la desesperación que estaba anidada en su corazón? En su mente gritaba e insultaba una y otra vez el nombre del griego. Al final fue Saga el primero en romper el silencio.

—Perdón por la tardanza —Saga calló un segundo para volver a sonreír mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por detrás de su cuello—. Las clases se extendieron más de lo esperado.

Mu asintió en silencio, como persona común y racional entendía el predicamento, a sus veintiocho años Saga ya era un brillante profesor de universidad con horarios estrictos y poco tiempo disponible en su agenda, era por eso que el tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos era invaluable, y el perder un solo segundo a su lado le dolía. Él era un simple estudiante más, viviendo un maldito idilio que muchos en su lugar anhelarían con todo el corazón, pero él jamás buscó una aventura como aquella, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Saga en primera instancia, sus prejuicios y moral eran una barrera demasiado grande para ser flanqueada en tan poco tiempo, pero Saga… logró lo imposible a base de gran esfuerzo e insistencia. Ni siquiera coincidían en materias ni asignaturas impartidas, Saga era un profesor de ciencias exactas, mientras él no era más un estudiante de letras, en un sentido holgado y amplio de la palabra no estaban cometiendo ninguna falta a las normas, pero era difícil, muy difícil saltarse aquellas cosas inculcadas desde su niñez, pero ahí estaba suspirando de amor por Saga mientras este lo veía con rostro culpable.

Mu cerró los ojos por un instante, pensando con seriedad en que responder, pero solo un evento pasaba por su cabeza como imágenes fugaces, y un deseo puro y pasional. Alzó su mano posándola con suavidad sobre la sonrojada mejilla de Saga, la respiración del heleno se sentía irregular, su piel más cálida de lo habitual por el esfuerzo de su cuerpo al correr hacia el lugar de su encuentro. Finalmente Mu sonrió con amor, con dulzura y con decisión plasmada en los ojos. Desvió la mano hacia el cuello de Saga y lo jaló del grueso abrigo que llevaba, posó sus labios con posesión sobre los de Saga a vista y paciencia de todos los que pasaban por el hall principal del edificio de ciencias, pero a Mu no le importó; el piano se detuvo por unos segundos ante el espectáculo para volver a ser tocado unos segundos después con una melodía suave y delicada. Mu mordió el labio inferior de Saga haciéndolo soltar un quedo gemido. El de cabellos lavanda se separó de un embobado Saga que lo miraba con un tinte de reproche. Mu sonrió con inocencia mal disimulada.

—El llegar tarde no es el pecado, el pecado es hacerme sentir ansioso con cada segundo de tu ausencia.

Saga rio complacido. Miró a Mu, sus largos cabellos lavanda, la bufanda verde tejida por su madre, un color que resaltaba con hermosura los ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba. Mu era mal humorado, algo impaciente, en algunas ocasiones daba demasiada importancia a algunos hechos sin importancia, prestaba mucha atención a todos los detalles, no podía decir que era berrinchudo, pero bastaba una sola mirada de su parte a algún objeto o bocadillo para saber que lo deseaba bajo cualquier circunstancia, siendo él el cumplidor de los pequeños berrinches silenciosos de amado Mu. No eran novios, tampoco amantes en sí, solo eran un par de extraños enamorados que se vieron en una ocasión de manera casual y aleatoria con mucho recelo y desconfianza, y que tiempo después con solo volver a encontrarse y que sus miradas se cruzaran bastó para derribar cualquier muro y hechizo que los estuviera alejando, solo una mirada logro hacer que se amaran. No podía evitar estar enamorado de Mu y eso era un hecho, con berrinche, mal genio y áspero semblante lo amaba, a su pequeño ser de ojos resplandecientes. Él era su brillante atracción y su deseo de ser correspondido. Sentimientos absurdos y maravillosos que no eran más un gaje del proceso del amor.


	2. Locura y amor

**Capítulo 2: Locura y amor**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Perdón la tardanza con el capítulo. El lunes subiré el último capítulo, ya que era una historia corta de tres capítulos, espero les guste y gracias por leer :3.**

* * *

 _"En asuntos de amor los locos son los que tienen más experiencia. De amor no preguntes nunca a los cuerdos; los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca."_

 **JACINTO BENAVENTE**

 _ **Locura según el diccionario, significa «privación del juicio o del uso de la razón»**_

El amor llega como una ráfaga salvaje en ocasiones, sin aviso, ni predicción. Otras se comporta con paciencia infinita mientras penetra en los corazones, anidándose en lo más profundo para que no puedan deshacerse de él. El amor es tal, una emoción incontrolable, que lleva a cometer actos ilógicos, irrazonables, lejos del sentido común. El corazón se rige por estándares muy diferentes al razonamiento de la mente. El vaivén de los sentimientos no es más que la expresión primordial de las emociones que se experimentan. Un corazón agitado, manos sudorosas, boca reseca y un tic nervioso, son los síntomas de un corazón que ha logrado ser conquistado. Saga era consciente de su estado y de lo mucho que representaba Mu en su vida. Llegó como una estrella fugaz para terminar transformándose en su mundo entero, mientras Saga lo rondaba como un satélite a su planeta. Siempre juntos, atrayéndose de forma inexorable.

Los primeros tres meses junto a Mu habían sido los más dulces y duros de su vida a la vez, el joven de cabello lavanda era avasallador, siempre directo y nunca callando, pero aquella sinceridad era una de las cosas que Saga más apreciaba sobre el tibetano. Su vibra y energía lo llenaban, copando su corazón y haciéndolo enloquecer. ¿Quién diría que la irracionalidad del amor lo tuviera condenado a perderse en dos jades que lo ahogaban con su solo brillo?

Saga no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en su ensimismamiento, un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza lo sacó de los laberintos de su mente. El movimiento de hojas y una risa ajena hicieron que levantara la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos brillando con molestia contenida. Se había quedado pasmado mientras terminaba de corregir los exámenes que había tomado una semana atrás.

—¡Basta Kanon! Tengo trabajo que hacer y tu visita me está incordiando.

—Más bien andas en las nubes, hermanito.

La burla de Kanon enrojeció a Saga. A regañadientes había tenido que contarle a su único hermano la relación que llevaba con Mu, después de que este los hubiera descubierto en la entrada de su departamento compartiendo un pasional beso que no sería apto para ojos inocentes. Aquel había sido el fin de su secreto, en un inicio Mu no se lo había tomado del todo bien, llevaban una relación sutil, poco vista a los ojos de los demás y muy íntima. Desde el beso en hall del edificio de ciencias, no se había presentado ninguna otra escena que denotara la relación que mantenía con Mu, y en cierta manera eso lo frustraba. Por eso, a pesar de la vergüenza y tener que soportar el descaro de su hermano, era un respiro que este supiera lo que sentía por el tibetano.

—Solo pensaba.

—¿En Mu y en cómo te trae hecho un completo descuidado y demente?

Saga se estremeció, Kanon era un desvergonzado y cínico, pero siempre lograba acertar a lo que los demás sentían y pensaban, era escalofriante pensar que más era capaz de deducir Kanon si se lo proponía. Se levantó de la silla donde había estado minutos antes, y se fue a arrojar hacia el sofá como peso muerto, mientras enterraba su cabeza en uno de los cojines mullidos que adornaban la superficie de este.

—«El amor es sentir que el ser sagrado late dentro del ser querido», Platón, sobre la teoría de las ideas y el conocimiento del amor platónico —Kanon releyó la frase que minutos antes había llamado su atención. Había golpeado a Saga con el mismo libro que tenía en esos momentos en su mano para que le prestase atención—. ¿Sabías que Platón creía que el amor era una grave enfermedad mental? Algo así como la locura, y viendo tu estado hermano no dudo que sea verdad.

Saga levantó la cabeza y sus manos solo para tirarle uno de los cojines a Kanon, quien lo esquivó con facilidad mientras reía ante el desagrado de su gemelo.

—Eres desesperante Kanon —gruñó Saga por lo bajo. Su hermano tenía razón, estaba loco, perdido y sin una cura. Mu se había vuelto su enfermedad y su veneno, y solo el néctar de sus labios y la dulzura de su piel lograrían salvarlo. Un dilema de la cordura y lo irracional. El amor era su más grande mal, pero también su bendición, y no lo desearía de otra manera. Tenía con Mu algo maravilloso, aunque por el momento fuera un amor a hurtadillas.

—Y ahí está de nuevo, la cara de bobo enamorado —dijo Kanon mientras tomaba una foto con su móvil del rostro de Saga—. Solo espera que se lo diga a mamá.

—¡No te atrevas Kanon! —Saga saltó de inmediato sobre su hermano, tratando de arrancarle el móvil de las manos. Le había pedido a Kanon que guardara el secreto por un tiempo más. Mu aún tenía algo de miedo de mostrarse juntos, su papel de docente en la universidad era un rol delicado, a pesar de que pertenecieran a diferentes facultades.

—No jodas Saga —se quejó Kanon mientras trataba de sacarse a su hermano de encima. Una pelea por una fotografía decantó por convertirse en una lucha infantil entre dos gemelos de veintiocho años, profesionales y adultos. Al final Kanon logró esconder su móvil, y dejar a Saga frustrado y enfurruñado. Nada fuera de lo común entre aquel par de gemelos.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El mensaje de buenos días de Saga lo dejó embobado por varios segundos. Apenas estaba despertando y lo primero que su vista observó fue un cariñoso mensaje de su pareja. Era estúpido pensar todo lo que se estuvo resistiendo a esa situación, odiaba admitirlo, pero amaba cada detalle de la relación que llevaba con Saga, lo amaba, y eso era algo que el gemelo se había ganado a pulso, su testarudez era legendaria, y el heleno a pesar de eso se atrevió a flanquear sus barreras. De manera eficaz y sin compasión. Maldito amor, maldita dependencia y maldito corazón que anhelaba a Saga en cada latido. Su familia aún no sabía de su pareja, de hecho no muchas personas estaban enteradas, Aioria y Milo, eran los dos únicos de sus amigos que habían logrado sacarle el secreto a punta de molestos comentarios acerca de lo mucho que Saga gustaba en la población estudiantil. Sus celos habían sido más fuertes, reclamando a viva voz a los dos idiotas que tenía como amigos que Saga era suyo. Ese fue el comienzo del hostigamiento y el infierno para Mu. Milo y Aioria no perdían oportunidad para sonsacarle algún comentario acerca de su relación con Saga. Quería a sus amigos, pero en ocasiones se colocaba insistentes, haciendo que la impulsividad propia de su signo aflorara, asestándole un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, Desde que salía con Saga, sus emociones andaban erráticas, un momento sonreía con dulzura y al siguiente parecía bestia enjaulada, en especial cuando lograban sacarlo de sus casillas, siempre con un tema recurrente de nombre "Saga".

Su relación era un "secreto a voces", podía parecer algo mal disimulado, pero estaba seguro que los rumores corrían por la universidad. Mu jamás se imaginó lo conocido que podía llegar a ser Saga, pero la habladuría de que Saga salía con un alumno ya se había regado por todo el campus. Era inevitable que su propio nombre se revelara tarde o temprano. No le importaba ser vinculado a Saga, sus prejuicios habían sido quebrantados con creces en aquellos tres meses que había pasado junto al heleno, recibiendo todo el cariño y esas bellas sonrisas que tanto amaba, incluso sus quejas del día a día por el mal clima, el viento helado o la simple situación de no poder verse durante el día por sus horarios. Amaba el conjunto que era Saga, como humano, valioso en muchos aspectos, pero también con sus falencias. Era por eso que la tensión había llegado a un punto culmine, no podía mantener el silencio por más tiempo, no cuando veía a niñas no mayores que él, pavoneándose en mentiras y descaros, aludiendo ser las personas a quien Saga había elegido como su amante. Ardía en celos cada vez que sucedía, y se arrepentía de su decisión de mantener en estricto secreto lo que eran con Saga.

Su determinación aquella mañana era firme, el tiempo apremiaba y estaba seguro de lo que deseaba. Los celos no corroerían más su estómago, ni la bilis se acumularía en su garganta. Saga era suyo y de nadie más, podían llamarlo loco, desquiciado e incluso demente, pero no le importaba, el amor en sí era una locura, y él estaba loco por Saga.

Tecleó con rapidez un escueto mensaje.

" _ **Quiero verte"**_

El doble tic de enviado apareció en la pantalla. Segundos después, el sonido del móvil anunciaba una respuesta.

" _ **Igual yo, desayunemos juntos y pasemos un poco de tiempo juntos. Saga"**_

Mu no tardó en volver a enviar un nuevo mensaje.

" _ **Veámonos en la universidad, quiero estar contigo, solo contigo"**_

Mu envió con rapidez el texto, quería agregar más, pero se contuvo. Aunque en su interior una frase se repetía. _Y que los demás lo vean._

" _ **Ahí nos veremos Mu, Te amo..."**_

Una nueva sonrisa adornó su rostro, la calidez de Saga lograba conmoverlo y azotar cada uno de sus sentidos a la vez, usando solo unas pocas palabras. Con aquel amor habitando en su pecho ¿Cómo no entrar voluntariamente a la locura de amar ese hombre? Valía la pena luchar, y ese día todos sabrían que Saga era suyo.


	3. Único y mío

**Capítulo 3: Único y mío**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Ahora si que no tengo perdón -.- . Se supone que debía subir esto hace dos semanas, pero tenía problemas con una escena que no acababa de gustarme. En fin, no me explayaré en excusas. Les dejo el último capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y gracias por leer está pequeña historia :3**

* * *

 ** _Mío, indica la relación de pertenencia entre lo poseído y un poseedor._**

La pequeña disputa que había protagonizado con Kanon no pasó a mayores. Saga sabía que podía confiar en su hermano y que este solía molestarlo para sacarlo de sus cabales. Todo había sido una tonta disputa de hermanos.

Sus miedos con el pasar del tiempo había ido disipándose, no era un pecado lo que tenía con Mu, era la reacción más natural al sentir un amor como el que lo gobernaba. Pensar en él con devoción, preocuparse por los males que aquejaran al menor, desvelarse pensando en los sueños que estaría viviendo. El amor nunca había tenido sentido para él. En su mente, el amor solía circular como un gastado cliché que las personas usaban para justificar sus acciones irracionales hacia otro ser humano. Sin embargo, cuando se vio golpeado de la forma más vil y cruel por Cupido, no pudo hacer más que darles la razón a los antiguos poetas delirantes de delicadas prosas. El amor es algo único y hermoso, que engrandece el alma y enloquece la razón, es el más grande y precioso de todos los males que existen en la tierra. Un mal en el que no se arrepentía de haber caído, y tampoco de mirar con ojos anhelantes y desbordados de cariño a un muchacho de facciones contrariadas, con sonrisa tímida y actitud recelosa, pero que lo buscaba como un niño al estar lejos de él.

Negó, estaba enamorado de manera obsesiva de Mu.

Sus sentimientos podían tacharse de delirantes, excesivos, pero…el amor era así. Aquellos pensamientos errantes trajeron a su mente la respuesta de Mu a su mensaje de encontrarse por la mañana.

 ** _«Veámonos en la Universidad, quiero estar contigo, solo contigo»_**

Cada cita y encuentro desde el beso en el hall de la Facultad de Ciencias había sido fuera de las inmediaciones de la Universidad, lejos de los ojos ansiosos y escrutadores. Era por eso que la frase de Mu enfocó toda su atención aquella mañana donde se llevaba el café hacia sus labios mientras su móvil mostraba la respuesta del joven de cabellos lavanda. Le agradaba la idea, más de lo que diría en voz alta.

Alcanzaría con tiempo a llegar a su encuentro con Mu, por azares del destino las clases de las mañana habían sido pospuestas por los movimientos estudiantiles, dándole a él algo de tiempo libre que quería compartir con su amado. Sonreía como un idiota recordando el mensaje, solo era una frase, pocas palabras, pero su ánimo, más bien neutral en un inicio había caído en una euforia que su corazón apenas podía controlar. Simplemente uno de los gajes de estar enamorado.

Con algo de placer culposo se sabía más arreglado de lo normal. Su cabello largo y sedoso iba en una coleta baja, de aquella forma que a Mu tanto le gustaba y su ropa era provocadoramente favorable para cada parte de su cuerpo, desde el pantalón oscuro ajustado, y aquella camisa azul que Mu siempre le alababa. Cada vez que esas cosas pasaban por su mente Saga se reñía, no podía vivir su vida teniendo como a centro de esta a Mu, no quería que su amor desbordante terminara por alejarlo, pero a veces era inevitable.

Al llegar a la universidad lo primero que hizo Saga fue encaminarse hacía cafetería de la facultad de Ciencias, al entrar el ambiente cálido y el olor a café recién molido llegó a sus fosas nasales. Repentinamente el lugar se le hizo más confortable de lo habitual. Quizás tuviera que ver con la poca cantidad de gente ocupando las mesas, o el hecho que al final del local, sentado de espaldas a él divisó una mata de cabellos largos y lavandas. Con paso lento se aproximó a su descuidado amor y lo abrazó por atrás, dejando rápidamente un beso en su oreja derecha. Sintió a Mu sobresaltarse y girarse de forma automática.

—¡Saga! —gritó Mu con fuerza, llamando la atención de algunos que comían alrededor.

El griego rio viendo como su pareja se ruborizaba y sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

—Hallarte desprevenido es uno de mis grandes placeres Mu.

El más joven bufó un poco cabreado, pero feliz de ver a Saga junto a él.

—Llegas temprano solo para darme un infarto Saga.

—¿O sea que si te impresioné?

—Siempre haces lo mismo —dijo Mu con tono de berrinche, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mostrando la satisfacción de saber a Saga, ahí, en aquella cafetería, solo por él.

Saga rodeó la mesa y cogió la silla que se posicionaba frente a Mu, se sentó con calma, sosteniendo en todo momento la mirada del más joven.

—Me gusta estar contigo Mu, ver cada una de tus expresiones, por eso gastarte algunas bromas satisface mi ego. Aunque debo admitir que me desconcertó que quisieras reunirte en la Universidad. Hasta podría decir que te ves ahora algo…ansioso.

Saga acomodó sus manos debajo de su mentón, prestando atención a cada uno de los gestos del chico de cabellos lavanda. Aquel semblante tan revelador dejó paso a la angustia, el pesar, la turbación y finalmente la vergüenza. Aquel hombre amable e impulsivo que era Mu, se había transformado en su perdición. Lo quería en su vida, cada día a su lado. Solo viéndolo a él. Solo entregándose a su persona.

Mu tartamudeó palabras sueltas y escuetas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, adquiriendo aquel tono carmín que Saga adoraba ver. Mu terminó por desviar la mirada, tapando su boca con su mano izquierda. Estaba avergonzado, expuesto y vulnerable. Su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras su respiración se volvía irregular. ¿Acaso Saga siempre sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Su mano derecha se movía nerviosa sobre la mesa, sin saber qué demonios hacer. El amor lo impulsaba a un accionar errático, con palabras que salían de su boca precipitadamente. Colocándolo en situaciones como en la que se hallaba en ese momento.

—Solo…quería estar contigo — musitó, giró su cabeza y sus ojos viajaron hasta la sonrisa descarada que adornaba a Saga. Tan grande como la del gato sonriente del cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de no caer en la trampa de Saga, quien tan malicioso y sonriente seguía observándolo. Al final Mu explotó—. Deja esa sonrisa Saga, pareces el maldito Chesire maquinado ideas contra mí.

La carcajada del griego no se hizo esperar. Mu chistó contra su pareja.

—Siempre caes con facilidad Mu —se burló un poco más Saga.

Mu se levantó de su asiento manteniendo una fría mirada y sin decir una sola palabra. Saga abrió la boca cuando observó lo que el joven estaba haciendo ¡Pensaba marcharse! Saga también se levantó de su asiento, quiso retener a Mu por el brazo, pero este fue más rápido al caminar. Saga le dio alcance, llegando a las cercanías de la salida. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo vio con seriedad impregnada en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde crees que vas Mu?

El joven de cabellos lavanda se giró y lo encaró rodando los ojos.

—¿Dónde crees que voy Saga? —dijo indicando la fila de la caja registradora para comprar en la cafetería—. Necesito algo dulce y un café para continuar soportando tus bromas. Te amo, pero a veces no puedo seguirte el ritmo.

Saga soltó la muñeca del más joven mientras se rascaba la nuca. Mu era un ser extraño, de actitudes desconcertantes. Era él quien no podía seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Optó por sacudir la cabeza y parar aquel hilo de pensamientos. Jamás podría comprender a Mu, se había convencido de eso hacía mucho, por lo que solo se guiaba por los sentimientos que guardaba hacia el muchacho. Dejándose llevar, Saga abrazó a Mu en aquel mismo lugar junto a la salida y a la fila de la caja registradora, donde no había más de dos personas, quienes los veían con curiosidad. Saga coló sus manos por sobre la espalda del joven, disfrutando del roce de sus palmas con la suavidad de la ropa. Mu portaba un suéter de hilo blanco que quedaba muy bien con el jade de sus ojos, mientras que su cabello se mantenía suelto, haciendo que su picante aroma llegara a las fosas nasales de Saga, un olor que el griego amaba y lo volvía loco.

—Eres exquisito —mencionó el griego, todavía abrazado a Mu. El más joven se removió en entre aquellos dos brazos, tratando de soltarse mientras sus mejillas ardían de contrariedad y vergüenza.

—Saga…nos están observando.

—Era lo que querías ¿no? —dijo el griego con tono malicioso mientras enterraba su rostro entre el cabello y el cuello de su amado. Mu no sabía que contestar, la actitud de Saga era impulsiva, poco adecuada para el lugar donde estaban y se le hacía sumamente exquisita. Eso era lo que quería, que todos los vieran, que los ojos se centraran en ellos y comprendieran que él era quien estaba en el corazón de Saga. Ojos ajenos observaban la escena por el exterior de la cafetería y otros más indiscretos se volteaban de sus asientos para presenciar el íntimo momento. Mu tenía la seguridad de que muchos en la cafetería conocerían a Saga al menos de rostro. Con eso le bastaba para que los rumores de su presencia se extendieran por la facultad. Saga era suyo y solo suyo.

—Era lo que deseaba —admitió al final Mu, alzando el rostro y besando con suavidad los labios de Saga. Más de un susurro y quejido de sorpresa se escuchó a sus espaldas. Mu sonrió, había conseguido su objetivo y el día apenas empezaba.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga rondaba por los pasillos de la Facultad, su última clase casi había resultado un desastre, el chismorreo acerca de su relación con un joven de cabellos lavandas corría como pólvora, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que pedir silencio con severidad, amenazando con sacar a más de uno de sus alumnos de la clase. Cogió el móvil de dentro del bolsillo su abrigo, eran las dos de la tarde, la hora del almuerzo y el horario que siempre tenían en común con Mu. Al salir al hall de la facultad la mirada de un grupo de tres jóvenes recayó sobre la espalda de Saga, quien iba imbuido pensando en encontrarse con Mu. Por el otro lado del hall, Mu venía ingresando con una sonrisa coqueta esperando encontrarse con Saga, la cual se esfumó en cuanto vio a una muchacha del grupo tratando de alcanzar a Saga por detrás de manera cobarde a su parecer. El joven de cabellos lavanda apresuró el paso encontrándose de lleno con la presencia de Saga, quien se detuvo en seco al ver a Mu frente a él. Mu no esperó a que Saga le contestase, con recelo y posesión besó los labios de Saga frente al grupo de chicas que consideraba una amenaza. En un inicio había pensado que solo bastaba con la escena en la cafetería para que las malas lenguas de las jóvenes y las miradas de provocación de parte de otras personas hacia Saga se detuviesen, pero de una y otra manera Saga era un profesor joven, de buen físico, ojos vibrantes y un experto en su área. Un partido deseable para cualquier persona. Pero para infortunio del resto esos labios que lo incitaban al descaro y al pecado solo eran suyos, y lo demostró con creces disfrutando por largos segundos de aquel sabor adictivo al que ya se había acostumbrado, pero no dejaba de anhelar cada vez que estaban lejos él uno del otro.

—Amo cuando me recibes de esta manera tan precipitada Mu —dijo Saga con la respiración agitada una vez que Mu se decidió a soltarlo. De manera casi instintiva apoyó su rostro en uno de los hombros de Mu.

—Eres mío Saga, únicamente mío.

La mirada de Mu se desvió al grupo de chicas que veían de reojo con aire desconcertado a la pareja, y más de alguna con la vergüenza plasmada en su cara. Saga giró un poco el rostro volteándose para observar qué era lo que le robaba la atención de Mu. Una risa limpia escapó de su garganta al comprender el escenario de todo ese suceso. Los celos de su amado novio. Negó y abrazó a Mu con ternura. Después de todo, eran él uno para el otro. Como dos piezas que embonan sin esfuerzo ni arreglo.

—Soy tuyo Mu, como tú eres mío. Eres único y mío. Así como este loco amor que nos unió.

Mu no podía concluir nada más cierto. La locura del amor los llevó a comportarse como idiotas, desconfiados, celosos y niños impulsivos. Pero eran así, dementes enamorados él uno del otro, siendo los únicos para ellos mismos.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
